Talk:Team 10 (Moegi)
17th wait what does the "17th" part mean? Are they the 17th generation of this formation!?--♀winterbells1♪ (talk) 19:00, August 11, 2015 (UTC) :I think so, yes. • Seelentau 愛 議 19:02, August 11, 2015 (UTC) ::How do we know there the 17th generation of team exactly? --Sarada Uzumaki (talk) 19:13, August 11, 2015 (UTC) :::Because Chouji was said to be the 16. head of his clan and the three clans have apparently always worked together. Idrinktearsforsupper (talk) 19:15, August 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::Im pretty sure nobody said Shikaku and Inoichi were the 15th heads of their clans or that this formation was limited to their direct blood line within the clan. --Sarada Uzumaki (talk) 19:21, August 11, 2015 (UTC) :::::Fair point. Idrinktearsforsupper (talk) 19:23, August 11, 2015 (UTC) ...I think you mean Shikamaru and Ino, Sarada. Beside, considering that Shikaku, Inoichi and Chōza were all same age, it's very likely that they were same generation.--JouXIII (talk) 19:36, August 11, 2015 (UTC) :Even so, I find it wrong to say that this is the 17th generation of Ino-Shika-Chō without any proof. It's misleading.--JOA2019:40, August 11, 2015 (UTC) ::But it's true. Every head of the clans was part of the trio at one point, which is proven through the three consecutive trios we have. Choji is the 16th head, making his trio the 16th trio. • Seelentau 愛 議 19:45, August 11, 2015 (UTC) :::Every head was part of a formation, but that doesn't mean that every generation of clan heads was grouped up together. What happens when 1 head of a clan is born years apart from the other 2? The 1 head is gonna be put with 2 random clan members. --Sarada Uzumaki (talk) 20:23, August 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::and you know that that's the case how?--Omojuze (talk) 20:26, August 11, 2015 (UTC) :::::Does the manga state that every head of the 3 clans have been put together? Because common sense says there on the same team not because there future clan heads, but because they were enrolled in the academy together. As JOA said, the title is misleading. --Sarada Uzumaki (talk) 20:36, August 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Well, until we see other Ino-Shika-Chō(s) that aren't teams of leaders of the clan, you can't be certain if that isn't the case.--Omojuze (talk) 20:38, August 11, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Your clamming that Shikaku and Inoichi were the 15th heads of there clan. There's no evidence to support that, otherwise it would already of been added to their articles years ago. --Sarada Uzumaki (talk) 20:43, August 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::With Chōza being the 15th leader, it is the most logical deduction. --Omojuze (talk) 20:47, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Correct me if im wrong but we don't know if becoming a clan head is inherited in the Nara and Yamanaka clan. By the looks of things, only the Akimichi Clan is known to have generations of heads. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 22:36, August 11, 2015 (UTC) :bump --Sarutobii2 (talk) 01:09, August 13, 2015 (UTC) ::That doesn't make 17th any less false tho.--Omojuze (talk) 07:57, August 13, 2015 (UTC) :::Its false because there's no such thing as generation of clan heads in the 2 other clans and even if there were, that doesn't necessary mean that Inochi and Shikaku were the 15th gen heads of their clans. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 09:07, August 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::It's not really that farfetched... This is shōnen manga world, after all.--JouXIII (talk) 09:25, August 13, 2015 (UTC) :::::Saru, you're not getting it... The fact of the matter is is that Choji was the 16th head, so there were 15 Ino-Shika-Cho prior him. It doesn't matter that the others are or arent' clan leaders.--Omojuze (talk) 09:33, August 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Wait, how do we know every head of the Akimichi have been part of this formation? --Sarutobii2 (talk) 10:13, August 13, 2015 (UTC) Even though we have no way of being 100% certain that all of them are the 17th generation, I think this is the best designation we can give them based on canonical information. Everything else is either too subjective, or time-dependant, and thus subject to change with any new information. Omnibender - Talk - 15:11, August 13, 2015 (UTC) :Alright but the way it is now, its gives the impression that this is the 17th overall team. Any way to fix that like "Ino–Shika–Chō (17th Gen)"? --Sarada Uzumaki (talk) 16:16, August 13, 2015 (UTC) Form bug Any ideas why the "other names" is being rendered out of the infobox, despite being properly entered in the form? I don't see that happening with other team articles. Omnibender - Talk - 16:03, May 3, 2016 (UTC) :'Cause it was added as "unnamed".--BerserkerPhantom (talk) 16:03, May 3, 2016 (UTC) ::Solved. --Sharingan91 (talk) 16:08, May 3, 2016 (UTC) :::Was the team named? --Sarutobii2 (talk) 16:12, May 3, 2016 (UTC) ::::I don't think so, but what konoha team doesn't have this pattern? Tho I'm positive the name "Ino-Shika-Chō" was also not given for this team.--BerserkerPhantom (talk) 16:13, May 3, 2016 (UTC) :::::Team 7, 8 & 10 + we've never speculated on team names, that's why Team Orochimaru has been left unnamed. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 16:40, May 3, 2016 (UTC) Wasn't named, nope. • Seelentau 愛 議 16:46, May 3, 2016 (UTC) :Bug in the page u.u --Sharingan91 (talk) 16:50, May 3, 2016 (UTC) ::Now it's ok.--Sharingan91 (talk) 16:51, May 3, 2016 (UTC) Debut bug For some reason, this team is appearing on the Naruto chapter 1 as well as Boruto's. Omnibender - Talk - 22:07, May 5, 2016 (UTC) move Per Thread:264472, page should be moved to a disambiguated title, such as Team 10 (Moegi). ''~SnapperT '' 18:00, July 25, 2018 (UTC) :Agreed. 20:10, July 25, 2018 (UTC) ::Bump. Sarutobii's opposition seems focused on what to name Asuma's Team 10. Disambiguating this page's title should be a non-issue. ''~SnapperT '' 04:01, July 30, 2018 (UTC)